Waking the Beast
by TheTaleOfRomeoAndJuliet
Summary: The host club disturbs the Shadow King one weekend morning. KyouyaxKaoru Oneshot.


**A/N: I literally became a KyouyaxKaoru shipper less than 24 hours ago and am obsessed. MorixHaruhi is my absolute het couple for Ouran but KyoxKao... I can't even... I was so inspired by reading a few KyoxKao, and this random idea wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out! I hope you enjoy my insomniatic ramblings! Also, un-betaed, so I apologize in advance for any misspellings or grammar issues!**

**Disclamer: Ouran is most definitely not mine! If I could only be so brilliant  
**

**YAOI ahead, which is boy/boy romantically. Don't like? Don't waste your time! Kthanks! (That being said/typed love you fellow yaoi fans!)**

* * *

"KKKKKYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" the blonde self-proclaimed king sang/screeched as he bounced up and down on the Shadow King's bed. Seemingly completely forgetting who he was waking a 7am on a Saturday.

The rest of the host club stood a safe distance away, knowing what was about to unfold, but also knowing none of them would be able to dissuade Tamaki once his mine was set. Mori and Haruhi were holding back Hani, who wanted to join Tamaki in jumping on the bed. While Hikaru and fallen asleep leaning against the wall next to the door and Kaoru sipped a thermal, waiting for Tamaki's plan to blow up in his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," everyone save one redhead winced at the menacing growl of the low blood pressure beast. Hani stopped struggling much to the relief of Mori and Haruhi, the small senpai was ridiculously strong when he wanted to be.

"I-I-" his best friend stammered, suddenly remembering why exactly morning outings were not a usual occurrence for the host club.

"I was up until 5am talking with investors and closing a deal in Germany. What in Kami's name did you wake me up earlier for NOW!?" Tamaki's face had gone deathly pale.

"We-we are going h-hiking in the m-mountains a-and-" Tamaki stammered out.

"GET OUTTTT" roared the beast, miraculously waking up dead-to-the-world-Hikaru.

For once his best friend didn't pester him and dashed out with the rest of the host club following suit save for one.

Kaoru took another sip of coffee as he locked the door. The ever sharp Shadow King missed the click as well as the other boy's presence as he shook his head in order to clear his sleep clouded mind and rubbed his tired glasses-less eyes.

Kaoru approached the bed and set down his coffee on the side table. Kyouya then looked up, noticing the younger Hitachiin but before he could say anything Kaoru had leapt lightly on the bed, straddling Kyouya's lap, startling the Shadow King.

"Good morning," Kaoru murmured in his ear before leaning down and capturing Kyouya's lips with his. He was startled for a second before he gripped Kaoru's waist with both hands and brought him closer, hitching him up higher on his lap. One of Kaoru's arms went around Kyouya's neck and began playing with the back of his hair while the other was lightly stroking his cloth-covered chest.

Kyouya nipped at his lower lip making the redhead gasp and Kyouya took the oppertunity to slip his tongue into his mouth as he flipped them over so that Kaoru was lying flat on his back and Kyouya was straddling him.

"No fair," gasped out Kaoru as Kyouya's mouth left his and began to trail down his neck, alternating between licks and bites. Before Kaoru could say more he was cut off by his own moan. Kyouya smirked as he lifted his unshielded grey eyes that burned into amber ones. He couldn't resist the taste and came back to Kaoru's mouth.

He tasted- different. Not in a bad way necessarily, but he just DIDN'T taste like Kaoru. Kyouya pulled back, puzzled as his mind was shaking off sleep and exhaustion and becoming the sharp instrument that he needed it to be if he was to inherit as the third son.

"Why do you taste like coffee?" Kyouya asked the panting boy beneath him, barely hiding his smirk. He couldn't stop his eyes from shining in triumph, though, that HE was the one who had caused Kaoru's flushed face and swollen lips.

"I know that coffee was the only way that you would join us this early, and thought I'd try a sip. Awful stuff," Kaoru pouted as he thought of the bitter tasting brew. And handed the thermal to Kyouya.

Kyouya's lips twitched in amusement as he took to offered coffee and swallowed it gratefully. He swung his leg over Kaoru's lap and slid next to him, much to both of their disappointment.

"I need to get ready-"

"I'll help," Kaoru interrupted, before blushing to the roots of his hair at the outburst. As tempting as that offer was...

"If you stay, it would be... Counter productive in putting on clothing." Kaoru's face gained more colour if that was at all possible. Kyouya leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Kaoru's lips.

"Why don't you go downstairs and have breakfast with the others," Kyouya was positive his sister would have insisted on feeding their guests.

"Maybe pancakes," the Shadow King added as he stood up and pulled on his glasses, trying not to focus on the delectably disheveled redhead lounging in his bed, otherwise there would be no leaving the room for one of Tamaki's misguided hair-brained messes.

Kaoru shot him a puzzled look as he smoothed out his rumpled hair. Kyouya wished they had all the time in the world so he could mess up the boy's hair more, gripping it as-

Kyouya quickly got his thoughts back in line so he could answer Kaoru's unspoken question, which didn't help the direction of his mind one bit.

"I love the taste of maple syrup," he whispered in his ear, making the boy flush again and quickly leave in search of pancakes with maple syrup.

There was only one type of sweetness he could tolerate, and he was obsessed with it. The taste of his lover was his weakness. Kyouya realized he wouldn't mind waking up early as long as he got to taste coffee and maple syrup every morning.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. All I can say is it was 4am and I couldn't sleep. This idea wouldn't leave me alone and I had to type it.**

**I've never written more than a few snippets of yaoi before, so hopefully it was okay. I'd love to hear all of your thoughts on this! Fluffy as it was I loved writing it! And to think my first Ouran story published is KyoxKao!**

**Ah well, review minna-san onegaishimasu!**

**Ja matta!**


End file.
